


Candy Cane

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikki goes looking for a holiday treat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Cane

(#80 Candy)

She slid the candy cane past her lips making them slick, glossy with sugar and mint. She swirled her tongue counter to the red spiral. Every man in the room watched as she sucked the candy cane to a sharp point. Every man in the room winced as she bit off the tip.

Nikki chuckled as Amita went back to sucking the candy cane seemingly unaware of what she was doing. Nikki didn't buy it. She perched on the edge of Amita's desk.

"You're good."

Amita looked up and slowly drew the candy from between her lips.

"Yes, I am."

  
(#84 Stockings)

The stockings were red and white twirling up her legs like the stripes on the candy cane. They dared the eye to follow them up, under the skirt that swished about her hips, short and red as the candy cane stripe.

Nikki let her eyes follow across the curve of calf and soft swell of thigh. She let her mind follow the stockings up to their final destination.

"Cute stockings."

Amita stretched out her legs and let her hand drag up her thigh. "They're festive."

"We'll they're putting me in a good mood."

"Well then, my work here is done."

  
(#35 Treasure)

It was like a treasure hunt, follow the clues. A dropped candy cane, a flick of red skirt vanishing around a corner. Nikki found the X on an office door. She stepped inside, pulling the door shut, flicking the lock. Her treasure was laid out on a couch, lips red, teeth white as candy cane stockings that tempted one to ponder more hidden treasures.

"Well look what I've found."

"What have you found?"

"A holiday treat I think."

Amita stood, towering on gold spike heels, sliding a candy cane from between her lips. "Could I interest you in a taste?"

  
(#44 Taste)

Amita's lips were sugar sweet and peppermint sharp. Her skin was salty with a light sheen of girl sweat. Her candy cane stockings pooled to her feet, her red skirt bunched around her waist.

Nikki dipped her fingers in, she drew them out glossy. She ran them around Amita's lips. She licked those lips taking the first taste.

Nikki let her tongue slip between those lips and Amita tasted herself.

"Sweet enough for you?" Amita asked. Nikki grinned. She eased Amita back down across the couch. Amita sucked her candy cane. "I don't know. I think I need another taste."


End file.
